<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In other words, baby, kiss me. by HeleneDeNothing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389083">In other words, baby, kiss me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneDeNothing/pseuds/HeleneDeNothing'>HeleneDeNothing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VTMB - Fandom, Vampire: The Masquerade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, very nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneDeNothing/pseuds/HeleneDeNothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate Valentine's Day, a one-shot shot of Sebastian and Evelyn.<br/>While in Resilient they are in the 1920s, this story takes place today and yes, it will belong to the canon.<br/>Get the kids out of the room, because I got carried away a little bit and I hope you enjoy reading!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian LaCroix/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian LaCroix/Original Toreador Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In other words, baby, kiss me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After spending almost an hour curling her hair and doing a meticulous hairstyle, Evelyn made sure that her eyeliner was millimeter-symmetrical. Perfection took time and she didn't want that night to be less than 'perfect'. </p><p>The red dress she had sewn for the occasion looked as though it had come straight out of a 1950s Hollywood movie. It had a plunging sweetheart neckline, was perfectly fitted at the waist and the skirt piece was mid-length. She paired it with black t-straps and a matching small silk clutch. </p><p>The Toreador looked at herself in the mirror for the thousandth time, now putting on a very delicate and refined set of pearl jewelry that she had gotten from him. </p><p>Something was missing, but what? </p><p>And in a snap, she remembered to put on the lipstick that was exactly the same shade of red as the dress. </p><p>She descended the stairs with the lightness of a feather and the elegance of a swan, without hastening her pace, just enjoying Sebastian's expression of pure satisfaction and contentment. He even tried to praise, but apparently, no adjective would be good enough to describe how stunning she was that night. </p><p>"Is that how... you dressed in the 50s?" He asked hesitantly. </p><p>"Yes, it was... Why? Is there something wrong with that?" She replied, pouting. </p><p>"There is nothing wrong, other than the fact that I regret bitterly that I was not at your side at that time to take you out to dance." He said matter-of-factly. </p><p>Evelyn smiled broadly at that. He was also elegantly dressed, and terribly charming, with a suit that she herself had designed and sewn for him and a black bow tie. </p><p>This was a second chance for them. </p><p>The Toreador had remembered the occasion when she had shared with the Ventrue about how she was always saddened to hear some songs of Sinatra, as her thoughts flew directly to Sebastian. Countless times she imagined herself being guided by him on dance floors, making the other couples envious of their happiness. </p><p>And knowing that, Sebastian had planned an ideal date for them, with tickets for "Let me play among the stars" - an open-air orchestra that would play the greatest hits of the American singer that Evelyn loved so much. </p><p>Without any warning, he took her by the hand, making the woman take a full turn, so that he could see her better, making her giggle. </p><p>"Don't be silly, it looks like you never saw me in my un-life, Bash!" </p><p>Without answering, he buried his face in the curve of Evelyn's neck, causing her to scold him, but without much firmness in her words. </p><p>"Don't hurry. I promise you can mess up my hair, makeup and clothes all you want, but only after we get back." </p><p>"I see you're wearing the pearls I gave you. They definitely look better on you than they did in the jewelry store window." </p><p>"I need to say that you are one of indisputable taste, Monsieur Lacroix." </p><p>"Of course I am, Mademoiselle Taylor. After all, I chose you, didn't I?" with that gallant smile, which he reserved only for her, it was very difficult not to give in to Sebastian's charms. </p><p>For a moment she was lost in those gray orbs when a thunderous sound woke her out of her trance. </p><p>Oh no. </p><p>The sound was repeated even more menacingly, making Evelyn frown when the unmistakable sound of a massive storm erupted. </p><p>Goodbye concert. Goodbye perfect night. Goodbye to the second chance to dance Sinatra with him. </p><p>She lifted her head, trying to keep the tears from falling, even though now it was useless to preserve her flawless winged eyeliner. </p><p>Sebastian knew how much she was looking forward to that concert. When she shared the idea with him, Ventrue also began to imagine what it would be like to be able to fulfill a desire as simple, but as significant for her as that. </p><p>Sebastian knew how much she was looking forward to that concert. When she shared the idea with him, the Ventrue also began to imagine what it would be like to be able to fulfill a desire as simple, but as significant for her as that. </p><p>Then he had an idea. It didn't even come close to what he had promised her, but he wasn't going to let the opportunity get lost. </p><p>"Alexa." He paused, while removing his jacket, throwing it on the couch and watching the blue light go on. "Play Frank Sinatra." </p><p>The melody so well known to the two shortly after began to play and Evelyn gave a weak smile. </p><p>"This was supposed to be our perfect night, Bash." </p><p>He approached her, taking the Toreador by the hand and leading to the middle of the room, where a low light made everything more cozy. </p><p>"When will you understand that, for me..." the Ventrue paused briefly as he slid a hand up to her small back, bringing her closer to him. "... all nights perfect, as long as I'm with you?" </p><p>Sebastian bent his face to plant a chaste kiss on her red lips, just before bringing her even closer to him, with their faces close together as the music played. He lifted his right hand from her waist to her upper middle back, applying a light pressure. She had been dancing like this countless times to know that he intended to dip her, and so he did, making her smile. </p><p>“You are all I long for, all I worship and adore...” He sang whispering in her ear, sending chills down her spine. </p><p>At that moment, she realized that everything else was superfluous. She didn't need a crowd to witness that moment that belonged to them alone. Being in the arms of the man she loved and feeling loved in return was the greatest treasure in the world and she was genuinely happy. </p><p>“In other words... In other words... I... love... you.” Sinatra sang while their foreheads touched, amid a sweet gesture of mutual affection. </p><p>They remained silent in the same position as the playlist continued, until Sebastian skipped some songs according to his preference, guiding her once again. </p><p>With his eyes fixed on hers, he couldn't help but kiss the blonde, who this time did not protest to have her lipstick completely smeared. </p><p>Seeing him with lipstick all over his face, however, made her beast awake, hungry for him. </p><p>"I want you, Sebastian." </p><p>It had completely disarmed him and the Ventrue smirked. </p><p>"Really? And what happened to all that talk of waiting longer to ruin your impeccably elegant look? </p><p>"I think you're right." She broke away from his arms, noticing a tone of protest on his face. "Maybe you need a little encouragement." </p><p>His confused look was delightfully fun to look at, and with that, Evelyn slowly lowered her dress, revealing a thin black strapless corselet. </p><p>"Oops! I think I already ruined my elegant look." She teased, with both hands on his chest. "Don't you want to go up and enjoy this other look, <i>mon amour</i>?" </p><p>It was sublime to look at her dressed, or rather undressed, like that, even more knowing that she had reserved something just for his eyes. </p><p>"You thought of everything, didn't you, <i>ma pomme</i>?" He captured her lips with his, now as hungry as the Toreador. </p><p>She just nodded, with a half smile on her face. </p><p>"I hope this is to your liking." </p><p>"I refuse to answer that until I can analyze this corselet more closely." And without warning, he lift her in his arms, carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom. </p><p>As Evelyn was placed on the floor in front of her bed, she felt Sebastian's fingertips delicately tracing the seams of her corselet. </p><p>"I'm flattered to see how much you appreciate my work." She teased, while removing his tie and unbuttoning some buttons on his shirt, with a naughty smile on her face. "But I think we need to balance things out between us." </p><p>Having completely unbuttoned his shirt, she ran her nails down his bare chest until she firmly gripped the waistband of his pants. She unbuckled his belt, looking up slowly as she unfastened the buttons on his pants. But as with her, nothing was predictable, she took the belt and immobilized the Ventrue's hands, making him startled. </p><p>"I can't believe you're going to do this to me." He protested softly. "Deny me the pleasure of touching you." </p><p>She threw her head back mockingly. </p><p>"I can't deny you any pleasures and you know it. But not now. Not until I'm finished." </p><p>"How naughty you are, <i>ma pomme</i>. What do you have in mind?" </p><p>The Toreador bit her bottom lip as she lowered his pants. </p><p>"You will see." </p><p>She started caressing his calves, making her way up to his inner thighs in a torturous rhythm for him, who groaned at the feel of her delicate hands groping his arousal over his underwear. Still without removing his boxer, Evelyn pushed him towards the bed, still unable to move his hands. </p><p>Sebastian could be the Prince of Los Angeles, always striving to lead, but at that moment, he was completely at her mercy and nothing excited Evelyn more than seeing him thirsty for her attentions. </p><p>She slid her body over his, kissing the blond man's neck, feeling his erection pulse under her body. She herself was ecstatic to see him in that position and could feel the moisture rising between her legs when she decided to respond to Sebastian's silent protests. She slid down tracing a kiss trail over his body, down to his underwear. </p><p>"Are you sure you want this?" She was sliding her provocative finger through the waistband. "I need you to tell me, Sebastian." </p><p>"Evelyn, I beg you. This is torture!" He replied in a broken voice. </p><p>The woman chuckled, satisfied, as she released his rigid member, running her tongue over his entire length, before seeing the Ventrue tilt his head back, restraining himself from making too much noise. </p><p>She held his cock firmly while making up and down movements, never taking her eyes off his. </p><p>"Eve... you are the worst!" He said with great difficulty. </p><p>"Do you really think so? She replied in a velvet voice." What if I do that? " </p><p>And still holding his member firmly, she placed it entirely in her mouth, sucking it slowly as she looked at Sebastian, who was clearly trying very hard not to come. </p><p>"E-evelyn...!" He growled loudly. "I won't be able to last long if you keep doing this!" </p><p>"If you know what's good for you, I forbid you to come." </p><p>She released the member momentarily, but as she resumed her movements, the Toreador increased her pace, stroking his cock as she sucked, watching his expressions of pure delight. </p><p>The blonde woman could read the signs that his ecstasy would not take long, so she decided to free his hands, even though she knew what he would do as soon as she did. </p><p>Said and done, with his hands free, he reversed their positions. Sebastian could be dominated, but only up to a point. </p><p>"Are you going to punish me for immobilizing you?" She teased. </p><p>"Punish you?" He held her wrists firmly against the bed while nibbling the Toreador's ear. His voice was dangerously low and Evelyn felt goosebumps all over her body. "Why would I punish you, when all I want most is to satisfy all your desires?" He lifted his hands to her corselet, untiring it unhurriedly until he completely exposed her upper body. </p><p>He lowered his head, gently squeezing her right breast, while his tongue sucked on her left nipple. Yes, that was his way of getting back at her, provoking as much pleasure as she could do. </p><p>Her moans gained strength as he moved further down her body. When he reached her groin, his tongue deliberately took longer, feeling the moisture that accumulated there. That was a silent compliment that he loved more than any exaltation. Knowing he could cause her such excitement made him feel vain. </p><p>He looked up, meeting her thirsty eyes as he lowered her black lace panties. </p><p>"You don't seem so brave, from my point of view." </p><p>"I couldn't care less about bravery right now, <i>mon amour</i>." </p><p>He smirked, inserting a finger through her wet opening, watching her eyes roll. Satisfied with her reaction, the Ventrue licked her most sensitive spot, enjoying it as much as she did. </p><p>Evelyn in turn, entwined her fingers in his hair as Sebastian's tongue invaded her, making her moan louder and louder. </p><p>When the woman reached her climax and she tried to move his face away from her intimacy, as a reflex, he held her hands tightly, without stopping until he felt that she had stopped struggling. </p><p>Running his tongue over his lips, still savoring her taste, he kissed her greedily, entwining his fingers through her hair, while the Toreador turned his back to him. </p><p>His fingertips traced her spine down to her hips, causing her to bend, but never taking her eyes off him. </p><p>"Oh Eve, do you want to play the good girl now?" Sebastian's voice was hoarse with desire when he saw her in that position. </p><p>"I may be mistaken, but I think that the real good girls never do that." She chuckled in response. </p><p>His hands then slid down the sides of her body, resting on her hips. He positioned his member in her dripping opening looking at her. It was surreal to see Evelyn's pleading look, which made it impossible to say no to her, especially when she was offering herself so freely to him. </p><p>He entered her, feeling her insides tighten around his cock. <i>Fuck!</i> That was good and she seemed to be feeling the same, since she moaned out loud again. His thrusts started out slow because Sebastian didn't want to rush his release, but a word from her, a single word had been able to get his beast out of control. </p><p>"Harder." </p><p>He held her hips more tightly, making his pace more intense, while the two could no longer maintain their composure. </p><p>Evelyn gripped the sheets tightly while he had her exactly as she liked it best. One of his hands had once again touched the most sensitive point of her, making circular movements while he maintained the thrusts, in a rhythm that led the two to a sublime ecstasy. </p><p>Panting slightly, the two fell on the bed, smiles of contentment adorning their faces. </p><p>The rain was still lashing the windows and Evelyn shivered when she heard another thunder rip through the sky, causing Sebastian to spread his arms for her to nest. </p><p>"I'm sorry that the night didn't go as we planned, Eve." He broke the silence, stroking her face gently. </p><p>"Even though the concert didn't work out, the night wasn't a complete disaster, you know?" She stroked his chest. </p><p>"It was not?" He raised an eyebrow, falsely offended. </p><p>"The plan was to dance Sinatra with the love of my life and then have a session of sex that would completely exhaust me." She shrugged, with a mischievous smile on her face. "And I, in fact, danced to Sinatra with you." </p><p>"What about the sex? Didn't it exhaust you?" He played with her hair. </p><p>The Toreador grinned while running a leg over his hip. </p><p>"Oh darling, we're going to need a few more rounds before I get exhausted." </p><p>With a smile as mischievous as hers, Sebastian positioned his body over Evelyn's, getting between her legs. while he kissed her lips eagerly. </p><p>Even though their night did not go as they expected, it was far from over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>